sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia the Sun Bear
Sophia the Sun Bear is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Sophia is one of the oldest people who lives in Main Village, and as such, she feels like she is a mother to most, if not, all the village. Just like a mother would, she has opened a sweets bakery in the village, selling cakes, cupcakes and other kinds of surgery sweets. She is stoic and quite shy, however when she is with people she likes, she is very open, and very motherly. Sophia is the sweets making mama bear of Main Village who may be overprotective, but as she likes to say: Mama knows best. Appearance History Personality Sophia's quite the loner type when it comes to people she doesn't know, especially new customers. She's stoic, only speaks when spoken to, but polite, & doesn't barge in on private matters. However, when you finally get to know her, you get to know a much more open, motherly side.... A very, very ''motherly side. You see, she dislikes the idea of having to have teenagers fight terrorists on the island, when it should be the police handling it. She's a petty strict person, and talks to her younger friends like a mother would, is more than happy to let them have sweets if they giver her their word that they ate dinner first, and most importantly to her, strongly encourages them to stay out of village attacks. And when she can't, she refuses to let them leave the shop until they put on safety gear, and promise that they won't get hurt. Think of her as a "it's for your own good" version of D.B. Platypus. Apart from that, she's a creative woman, & often tries experiments with her pastries. After all, her personal favorite Chocolate Honey Cupcakes started off as an experiment recipe. She also has a secret love of rock n' roll, though is kind of embarrassed about that fact. In her bakery, Sophia loves to cook her may kinds of famous sweets, with her Chocolate Honey Cupcakes being quite famous around town. She also likes to help others with her bakery. For example, she teaches Maniac different kinds of baking, & she provides Dawn with her collection of sweets & candies. Her favorite costumer however, is Forge, as he loves her many kinds of fruit pies. Although Forge will never admit it. To new costumers however, Sophia's quite cautious, & she only talks when she has to answer their question. However, when she does open up, she's extremely motherly. Some even call her overprotective as Sophia dislikes teenagers of the island, dealing with adult things. When they have to however, Sophia will ether keep watch of them, or make sure they were safety attire. Nevertheless, Sophia's very nice, & always looks out for her friends. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Sophia does like to carry some spare sweets, so she can share some to her friends when she is out and about. She also carries a small first aid kit, even equipped with Tommy Thunder band-aids. Sophia is more than against going into a fight. She dislikes it greatly when she sees young villagers fighting or resolving things with violence. Although very hesitant, she will assist in rescuing people from battle, before scolding them for how silly they were in getting into that mess in the first place. Although she extremely hates getting angry, she will attack viciously if she is '''provoked to the point of no return.' Weakness Part of the reason Sophia tries to protect her friends so much, is that she very easily blames herself if things go wrong. She also fears the worst most of the time, as she feels more inclined to prepare for anything, rather than wing it, and hope for the best. She also has a secret love for rock and roll, but she fears someone will find out about it. Relationships Friendships/Allies * Dawn the Rabbit * Maniac the Hedgehog * Forge the Bear * Sienna the Porcupine * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Wake the Hawk * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog Quotes “Care for a muffin, dear? You look rather hungry.” - Sophia offering Shift a muffin. - Translator in Disguise Trivia * Sophia's much older than Fixer & the gang, being 24 (almost 25) years old. She was originally gonna be younger, but felt it better if she were an adult. * The fur on her neck isn't a scarf; it's her chest fur. Sun Bears are known for their plentiful chest fur, after all. * Her boots were originally gonna have stripes on them. * She has orange eyes because orange is the most underrated color on Sonic OCs. ** In fact, she's the only character in Legends to have orange eyes. * Her favorite food is cupcakes, especially her own Chocolate Honey Cupcakes. * Her age used to be 27 (almost 28) prior to Episode 1. Gallery